NDS Series Pilot 1: The Prophecy
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Kai and his friends discover they are apart of a fabled group known as the Ninjas of Legend, who foretold, in a sacred prophecy, must be found in order to protect the world of Ninjago from evil. At the same time, Garmadon returns and manages to steal the Fifth Golden Weapon: The Staff of Dragons. But not just the four ninja seek the prophecy, a new ninja is on the lookout as well.
1. Prologue

_Long ago, when time had no name, The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, and the two seas that made it up: the Sea of Danger, and the Sea of Peace. Each sea had seven islands, the Sea of Peace contained tranquility as well as its creatures, however, the dwellings of the Sea of Danger were much more violent than a battlefield_

_You all know the story, with the use of these Four Weapons he did so create life, but what you don't know, is that The First Spinjitzu Master created a fifth weapon, The Staff of Dragons. The weapon itself was so powerful, than any other weapon in existence, including the four. The cause for its creation was that if Ninjago were in peril, and the Four Weapons were out of use, the staff would act as a substitute, purposely thwarting all evil, and bringing harmony back to Ninjago. _

_On the day he passed, his two sons, Wu and Garmadon swore to protect the weapons with their lives. At the same time, a girl had come to them, not by fate, but by destiny. Both brothers took her in, for she seemed homeless and alone. But this was also the time when Garmadon was in the process of becoming the evil mastermind he is today. The girl was raised by the two of them, and under their watchful eyes she was cared for, protected, and treated well by both brothers, and she became very happy with the new life she had found with them. They also trained her in great arts of Spinjitzu, making her the greatest ninja ever known to man, The Universe Ninja. Wielder of all powers in all existence, she became the master of the staff itself. _

_ Now many years had passed, and a great prophecy was foretold, Wu being the only one to discover it, and never had he seen such a destiny as great as this one. The prophecy foretold that a great and powerful evil will rise, and the need of ninja was required to stop it. The first one, to his shock was the girl, from what he had read, he believed she was to be destined for great things. _

_ At the same time, Garmadon's heart had finally grown cold, and dark with the Devourer's evil. He wanted the staff, and his desire for it grew more and more each day. In fear of his brothers determination, Wu sent the girl away with the staff to hide, and train well, until the time was right. The girl obeyed, taking the weapon far away to somewhere safe, where Garmadon would not dare to look for might a long time...and as for Wu and Garmadon, they fought each other in a violent battle between brothers. Garmadon ended up being banished to the Underworld, peace had returned to Ninjago once more. _

_ A couple decades passed, Wu grew old and formed a team of ninja, some which were named in the prophecy which he hid after he had defeated Garmadon all those years ago, to fight besides him in the face of a cruel Skeleton Army, and the wicked Serpentine tribes, and mysterious as it was, Garmadon had not been heard of ever since. The girl hid the staff well throughout the years, and in the meantime, as Wu had instructed her, she trained as hard as ever to become stronger, as well as wait for the right time to strike..._

* * *

Her eyes focus upon the darkness of the inside temple, both of her Kunai Daggers tied firmly on her back. Ever since Sensei Wu told her to run off with the weapon, she's hidden the Staff of Dragons and guarded it for years, to not let it fall into the wrong hands.

Recently, there's been a madman titled as Lord Garmadon who wants to possess the Staff of Dragons, for some diabolical plot nor her, or the people of Ninjago know about, and as a Ninja, it is her job, her duty, to protect this world from darkness.

Why does he want the weapon you ask? Unfortunately she knows nothing about his evil plot to destroy Ninjago and make it into his evil image, but she knows one thing: if it involves the most powerful weapon beside Ninjago's Legendary Golden Weapons, it cant be good.

The doors to the temple burst open, and in stepped Garmadon, the villain himself, leading his army of Stone Warriors inside. The determined Universe Ninja stood her ground and asked in a demanding tone, "What is your business here, Garmadon?"

He himself laughs at her question, yet she does not find it all that funny. "Oh, Andrea…you know what I want, so don't be a fool, and just hand it over," he said calmly. Her eyes showed anger, yet she remained a calm state as she replied, "Well, for your information I'm not a fool, so I **wont** hand it over."

Lord Garmadon's smile turned into a wicked frown, anger shown on his features, "Well then. I didn't think I'd do this the hard way, but I guess you leave me no choice...STONE WARRIORS! **ATTACK!**" His Stone Warriors charged, but she was more than ready, a few hits and the mighty warriors of stone became nothing more than piles of rock.

She stopped as soon as she slew the last warrior, earning a glare from the disastrous villain. "Thanks for the workout, now get your ass out of here," she demanded.

Lord Garmadon hesitated his anger, but then a smile emerged onto his lips, "If my army can't stop you, then maybe **this** will." She didn't have time to figure out what he meant before it was too late. Lord Garmadon brought out his Staff of Darkness and shot her against the wall. The Universe Ninja hit the wall hard, her vision beginning to blur. Garmadon approached the Staff of Dragons a devilish look on his face, he chuckled as he grasped it in his hands. "Ninjago's most powerful weapon is mine…MWAAHAHAHAHAH!" Due to the massive hit she took to the wall, the temple itself began to crumble, Garmadon got a clue and made his way out with the help of his remaining Stone Warriors, yet before he left, he flashed a wicked grin at his defeated foe, "So sorry it had to be this way, but all _good _things, must come to an **end**."

Those last few words, were the last thing she heard before blacking out.

_The time to strike...had begun_ **_now _**

* * *

**(So there you have it! This marks the beginning of my series, and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my last two stories, Ninjago Rebooted: Cryptor's Revenge and its sequel, Electrified to The Touch. Now if you don't want to read my series, thats OK, just don't be mean about it. Now I want to explain something, the two stories that I just finished writing come before my series, so it is somewhat connected to it, as you saw in the epilogue of Electrified to The Touch, I introduced my first OC, myself which means its a mary-sue. Now just because those stories take place after Rebooted does not mean this one and the upcoming stories will, it takes place right before Season 2, which means Jay will appear in my series so don't worry, he's ok. **

** Yet you will find out what really happened to him somewhere in there ;) **

** The ideas in this series and my own OC's are my own, but I do not own Ninjago, if I did, I'd be rich but I'm not. Anyway, now that I've explained, I guess I can now say, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, make sure to check for more updates each day, as well as leave an awesome review and favorite, thanks for reading!) **


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

_10 years later _

Morning fell upon the land of Ninjago, the sun awoke and peeked out from the peaceful mountaintops. On those mountains sat a sailing ship with white, red-striped sails and a dragon head-shaped mast, this here was Destiny's Bounty, humble home and headquarters of the famous ninja of Ninjago. Each day, the ninja would wake up, eat breakfast, and begin their training session with Lloyd, to prepare him for the battle between his father, as they had promised after the defeat of the Great Devourer.

Now today's training was like any other, except for the fact that out of question, Kai paused in the middle of training, as if he were in some trance. The others tried everything they could to snap him out of it but nothing worked, well, nothing except a hard hit to the head from Sensei Wu. "Ow!" he shrieked, holding his head, staring back at his teacher in irritation, "What was that for?!"

"To get you to focus," Sensei replied, "You seemed to lack it." Kai rubbed his head and growled, Sensei turned away and headed back inside, "Now if you excuse me I must return to my dormitary to continue my smoke vision, I expect you all to finish training Lloyd by the end of the day, and lack of concentration or focus will not count as an excuse for not training." With that said, the aged master headed inside, his students all looked after him.

"Has anyone noticed that Sensei is a little off lately?" Cole stated.

"Yeah, I mean all he does is stay in his room, looking through his smoke visions," Jay chimed in, "It's as if he's looking for something!"

Everyone turned to him, puzzled, the lightning ninja only shrugged, "Hey, I'm just saying what I think, alright?"

"Jay appears to be correct, Sensei's been most rather distant ever since the last 10 years, it does seem to be out of character even for him," Zane explained.

Kai could only look back at the ice ninja and sigh, "Well whatever is causing him to be like this, I hope it doesn't trouble us somewhere in the far future, we've had enough trouble on our hands even with training Lloyd to face his father." Lloyd gaped at him, he looked offended, the fire started turned to him and gave a smug grin, "What? I never said training you was a peach." Lloyd could only cross his arms, he pouted, "_Meanie_."

Kai chuckled and looked once more out to the horizon, he didn't know it, but out there, was going to be the start of a new adventure for both him and his comrades.

* * *

_10 years earlier _

It was a dark, dangerous night, the moon was the only light in all the black, but it was not very bright. She laid on the soft earth, tired and exhausted, she prayed for daylight. Her dark brown eyes drifted upward to look up at the sky, her only comfort after the incident.

The dark lord had came without a warning, with powers as fierce as a burning flame, he took the staff, and left her to perish beneath the crumbling temple, but people such as her are smart enough to escape before they are reduced to nothing. A nasty scar was left permanently on the side of her leg, while she tried to pry it out of a pile of sharp wood, it was a reminder of her defeat, which she so refused to forget. The girl stared down upon herself in shame, she felt like a failure, she had not been able to stop him, and because of that the most powerful weapon in all Ninjago was now in his possession. She had failed everyone, Wu, and countless others, how could she have not seen it coming?

But, then she realized, there could be a way to take back the staff, and set things right again, but to do that herself, she would need an army as big as his...

An army? Hold on now, yes that could work, but where would she find one? She then recalled something Wu told her long ago:

_Andrea, remember this, when times begin to grow dark, do not take it out on yourself or others, the answer will lie within you, but if there really is no chance of light, then you must seek out and ancient prophecy of which will provide you with hope, do not ever give up on yourself, for light can be found even in darkness. _

The girl, Andrea, recalled the words like a memory, yes she needed to find this prophecy and reclaim the staff before something terrible happened. So with great effort, and high hopes, she brought herself up to stand, her head turned forth towards the horizon, which was where her journey began in search of this foretold parchment, the fate of all Ninjago depended on it.

* * *

**(What a chapter! Wow, glad I got that out of the way, now in the next we get to start on some of the action and maybe even a little suspense, can you wait? I know I cant! Anyway, so I hope the story is starting to make a bit of sense to you, because there were no stories before this (actually there was 2) that explains what is occurring, because this is where the adventure begins. Yet still, if it still confused you, then, I'm sorry :/ I'll try my best to make sense of the story and many more in the future. So anyway, I hope you guys liked today's chapter, make sure to check in tomorrow for another, please leave an awesome review and a favorite if you haven't already, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Day

Back at the City of Ourabourus, no snake was not busy with work, some were preparing themselves in the Slither Pit, while others were simply planning a method of attack upon Ninjago. Pythor and Skales looked at all of them from afar, Skales was the one to point out that none of them were preparing for a real fight. "What is it that you mean, Skales?" Pythor asked.

"We have an entire army, troopsss, and a plan of attack, why not ussse it for sssomething ussseful yet we are wasssting time here in our own sssspace!" Skales complained. Pythor looked back at his comrade, giving a smug smile, "On the contrary, my dear Skales. We are not wasting time, we are simply preparing for the best to come, if you know what I mean."

"I don't sssseem to underssstand your method of _preparing_," Skales stated, crossing his arms. Pythor led Skales to where they kept the scrolls, in there were most likely at least a dozen Serpentine going over the plans, once they had left, Skales had read over what the were going through, he then grinned at Pythor, "You've been holding out on me, haven't you?"

"Not quite, you see, I wait for the right time, my friend, and when that time comes, I _strike_," Pythor chuckled.

"I sssee, but uh, what of the ninja get in the way?" Skales asked. Pythor's smile faded, "We can worry about them later, what we really need is to focus on the plan, then we use it to trap them in their own mission, you get the picture?" Skales nodded, yet he still felt unsure of all this. As the two left, there was a suspicious scroll on the table, yet no one dared to look at it due to the fact it was none of their business...or, was it?

* * *

Back in Destiny's Bounty, everything was going quite fine until the alarm sounded, alerting trouble somewhere far off in Ninjago. "Serpentine attack! Right in the Middle of the Sea of Sands!" Nya cried out, from the brig.

"That's where my parents are!" Jay yelled.

"For more the reason to arrive their immediately, your four, go, find out what the Serpentine are up to, and put a stop to it," Sensei stated. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai bowed, pulling their masks on as they activated their Golden Weapons, riding out through the day towards their mission. "When am I going to get to fight?" Lloyd whined. Wu turned to his nephew and sighed, "One day Lloyd, the green ninja is too important for a future mission, you shall stay with me and Nya." Just then, a loud engine was heard, the two turned to see the Samurai X suit take off after the ninja.

"I guess I'll be staying with you and you only," Lloyd sighed, walking back to his room. Sensei shook his head and sat on the balcony, his eyes looking out the horizon in concern, he had seen many things but he felt that something out of the ordinary was bound to happen soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, it seems the ninja and samurai have arrived to Ed & Edna's Scrap'n Junkyard, however it was going to be much hard to sneak into it now considering it was run with many Fangpyre, and just to guard, there was a few Hypnobrai snakes.

"Where are the other snakes?" Jay whispered.

"Probably back at their nest, I say we take these two tribes out before anymore damage is done," Kai said through gritted teeth. Cole held up his hand, "No, we wait." His teammates look at each other in confusion, yet they just shrug it off and decide not to question the tactics of their leader. Cole eyed the Fangpyre and the Hypnobrai carefully, and as soon as the Hypnobrai set their guard down, he instructed his team to move in. The four ninja moved in slowly, careful not to alert the infected mechanisms the Fangpyre decided to create, using the powerful tip of their fangs. Jay scanned the whole yard for his parents, there was no sign of them anywhere, he got worried.

Cole seemed to notice, he then thought of where Jay's parents could be, maybe they were out of reach, probably in the city in that case, they were safe, that is until they come back here and find their home running with Serpentine. Kai itched to fight, but Zane instructed him not to, they were following Cole, it was the only chance they had. Now when they were close enough, Cole allowed his team to spread out and search the place for anything suspicious. Kai checked the junk in the corner, yet didn't find anything except tiny white Fangpyre snakes. He uttered in disgust and shooed them off, searching through more trash for anything. Zane decided to check the machines, yet found that to be pointless since practically every type of machinery was turned to snakes. _How am I to find anything now? _he thought. He shook his head and decided to take out some of the power from the machines, so he hacked into the fusebox and shut down the power to everything in the junkyard, the snakes became more alert after that. Cole slapped his forehead, shaking his head, now how were they to find what they needed?

The snakes soon took notice of Zane and cried, "NINJA! ATTACK!"

Zane gulped and started running, Kai took note of this and sprang out towards him, "You want him your gonna have to go through me!" The fire started stood between his friend and the snakes, he drew out his Sword of Fire, ready to strike. The snakes drew out their own weapons and the two clashed, Kai looked back at Zane, "Zane, run!"

The ice ninja did as he was told, he ran back to where Cole was, and took fault for costing them the mission. The earth ninja sighed, "Next time, try not to get noticed."

Kai continued to fight, Cole shook his head, "Kai! Fall back!" But the fire ninja didn't listen, Cole called again only to have him ignore it again. The team leader grunt in frustration and sprung forth to fight, he swung his Golden Scythe of Quakes and brought it down to meet the earth. The entire ground shook, knocking every snakes off their feet, Kai blindly still swung his sword at them, "Take that! That, and that!"

Cole rolled his eyes, Zane tapped the fire ninjas shoulder, "Kai?"

Kai opened his eyes to meet the face of his irritated team leader, he smiled nervously, "Hehe, sorry."

Nya arrived just a moment too soon, once she saw that all the snakes were defeated she jumped out from her Samurai Mech and pouted, "Oh you've got to be kidding me! I usually arrive before the fight!"

"Well it seems you've arrived late, _again_," Cole stated, putting his scythe back onto his back. Nya groaned in frustration, "Just once I want to be the one to fight besides you guys, just this once!"

"Well, you know what they say, you snooze you lose," Kai teased. Nya rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Did you guys find what they were up to?"

"We could've, if _someone_ didn't sound the alarm," Cole stated, motioning to Zane.

"Oops," Zane shrugged, feeling a little guilty.

Nya chuckled, "Its alright, Zane, we all make mistakes. At least you didn't come out hurt." Zane nodded. Nya soon noticed ones absence, "Speaking of which, where's Jay?"

A loud grunt was heard, they all turned to find Jay throwing a Hypnobrai towards the wall, shocked, they all came over. Jay looked steamed at the snake, the other four kept their distance. The Hypnobrai scout, Rattla only stared at Jay, weak from the hit he took from the concrete, yet Jay pulled him up to his feet and yelled at him, "Where are my parents you mesmerizing freak!" Rattla spat blood and giggled, alike a mad person, "S-Serpentine, don't take no prisssoners..."

Jay punched him hard in the face, "I don't care! Where are they, snake-breath!"

Rattla coughed, "I-I don't know, b-but I know you wont find them-"

Kai stepped up to Rattla and kicked him hard in the gut, "Didn't you hear the guy?! He asks where his parents are! Answer him!" Rattle panted for breath and looked up at Kai, his eyes widen, "_Y-You_..." Kai was confused by his astonishment, and was even more surprised when Rattla attempted to strangle him, he stepped a few feet back, but Rattla growled, "I-I should make you pay!" The snake scout took out a sword and lunged forward towards Kai, Cole jumped in front of him and swung his scythe forth right through the scout, cutting him in half. Rattla lay on the ground, dead, yet his eyes were open and so was his mouth. Nya looked away not wanting to vomit, Jay did as well.

Zane and Kai stared at Cole in unison, the leader turned to them, "What? He was gonna kill Kai, I couldn't just _stand _there!"

"That was murderous," Zane stated.

"Its a Serpentine! God! Lets just head back to Sensei already, I bet he has some questions for us," Cole exclaimed, drawing back his scythe. The rest followed him, all except Kai who looked down at the dead scout in awe, he looked into its eyes, finding no sign of life, yet he was confused by what the Hypnobrai meant. _I should make you pay! _Pay? Pay for what? Had he done anything to them? Well, nothing except foil their plans but that really wasn't worth avenging...was it?

"Hey, Kai!" Jay called. Kai turned to his friend. "You coming or what?"

"Uh, yeah yeah! I'll be right there!" Kai ran back to his team, as they headed back to Sensei on foot. It took a long time to arrive but they arrived in time for dinner. It was Coles night to cook, which proved to be a real unpleasantness to everyone on board, however, Cole happened to make something not that bad, which was fish. "Ok, this has got to be the first thing Cole had cooked that isn't half-burnt, half expired," Jay said through a mouthful.

"Hey!" Cole called.

"I have to admit, this is pretty good, have you been practicing, Cole?" Zane asked. The earth ninja smiled, "I guess you could say that.

"Hey speaking of which, wheres Lloyd? He should be here," Kai asked.

"I thought I saw him in his room?" Nya stated. Kai nodded and stood up to go find him, yet once he knocked on the green ninja's door, there was no response. This worried Kai, "Lloyd?" Again, no answer. His eyes widened, Kai knocked down the door and found Lloyd huddled in the corner, seeming to have something in his hands. Shocked, the fire ninja ran to Lloyd and shook him, "Lloyd? Lloyd what's wrong?" The green ninja held out his hand, and in it...was a piece of a strange parchment.

* * *

**(Suspense suspense! Let's see if you guys can figure out what Lloyd had found and what scroll was back in the Lost City of Ourabourus, leave a review if you can inference what it was! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter, sorry if it didn't include that much action, but hey! Everyone starts somewhere, don't they? Now some people found it weird that the Ninja trained Lloyd for over 10 years, well lets just say this series begins right before the season finale of season 1, technically meaning that the Great Devourer has not been unleashed upon Ninjago, but you'll see soon, don't worry. Now, I'd like to thank you all for reading this, it really means so much to me that people are actually reading my stories ^^ it makes me cry, so thanks guys for reading, don't forget to leave a review and a favorite if you haven't already!) **


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

Kai and Lloyd had not been back from uncovering the parchment they had found, and that had everyone else worried, so they went to see what was up. Once they caught sight of the two, they were shocked, they looked very, very astonished, both had a piece of paper in their hands, what was it exactly?

"Guys?" Cole asked. The two did not answer nor did show any sign that that had listened, the leader raised an eyebrow and shook them, they snapped out of their trance and looked up at him.

"Whats that?" Cole asked, pointing to the paper. Kai handed it to him and Cole and the others read, they were as shocked as the two, "What the-"

Sensei came into the room and stopped as he saw what everyone was holding, his eyes widen in horror, he snatched the piece of parchment from their hands, and demanded, "Where did you find this."

"I-It was under a bunch of books," Lloyd stated. Sensei Wu looked upon the piece of parchment, his anger rising, "You all were not supposed to see this."

"Then when were we supposed to?!" Kai shrieked. Everyone else was startled, Kai had never brought that tone of voice upon Sensei. "In a thousand years?! We'd be dead!"

"Not in a thousand years Kai, just not now," Sensei explained, in a calm voice.

Kai was yet to be more furious, "How long have you known about this, why did you keep it from us?" Sensei hesitated for quite a long time, he glanced back at his students, and they yet looked confused and surprised, but some looked curious. The aged master sighed and began to explain, "Long ago, when time had no name...you know, my father created this world using the Four Golden Weapons, he in turn created the two islands that made it up: the Sea of Peace, and the Sea of Danger. The two seas each had seven islands that were either tranquil, or violent. My father was very concerned for what become of this world, so he created the Staff of Dragons, which was proclaimed to be the fifth golden weapon."

"There's a _fifth_ golden weapon?" Nya asked in astonishment. Sensei Wu nodded, "Yes. My father created it in case of disastrous events, if the four weapons were to remain useless, the Staff of Dragons would be the one to thwart evil and bring peace and harmony back to Ninjago."

"Whoa, that's cool," Jay admitted, Zane had to agree with him.

"But," Sensei Wu interrupted. Everyone turned in confusion, "There is a darker side to it. If the staff were to fall into the wrong hands, all of Ninjago would be in complete peril, and darkness would rise for eternity...unless..."

"Unless, what?" Kai asked, letting go of his anger.

"A group of ninjas are found and united, to stand for what is right, to thwart all evil for good and bring harmony back to Ninjago, this group is known as the Ninjas of Legend," Sensei finished. The aged master looked back at his students, they looked back, speechless, unsure of what to say from what they just heard. Yet the silence didn't last for long, for all you know, Jay was the one to break into speech, "Wow! Can you believe that?! I mean, wow! I cant believe this we are ninjas of legend! We are ninjas of legend-"

Cole cut him off from there, "Jay, we don't know that...but uh, Sensei, are we?"

"Yes, I am curious to know if we are apart of these, Ninjas of Legend, group," Zane questioned, a little curious.

Sensei gave a smile, "Why else would I recruit you?" The four ninjas eyes widened, Jay of course was the first to jump for joy, which the other three found very confusing. "Uh huh, uh huh oh yeeeah," Jay chanted, doing a little dance.

Nya chuckled in amusement.

Kai still was hostile over the whole thing, "Still, why haven't you told us before?" Sensei's smile faded, he let out a mere sigh, "For your own good." Jay's joy could be subdued, they all stared at Sensei with concerned looks. "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"I had hoped you'd find out at the right time, not too early, or too soon, but it seems though I wasn't well at hiding the prophecy, because the prophecy itself was stolen from me," Sensei explained.

"Stolen?" Lloyd asked confused, "But, how come I-"

"It seems part of the parchment was stolen from me from Destiny's Bounty's previous owners, a group of barbaric pirates with a lust for gold and treasure. They came upon me and mistook the prophecy for a treasure map, and so they took it from me, only to discover it was only foretelling a legend. Having no interest in it, they stowed it away somewhere in this ship, and now that is belongs to us, it seems Lloyd has come upon it, leading us all to hear my explanations," Sensei stated, explaining once again.

"I see, but wheres the other half?" Cole questioned.

The aged master shrugged, "It is unknown, but we must find it, who knows what evil has it in their grasp?"

* * *

The night was cold and filled with eternal mystery, the moonlight shone upon the stone walls surrounding Ourabourus. Andrea had taken out the guards and went forth inside, since the rest of the snake army were out carrying out their master plans somewhere else. She'd attend to them later, for now she had to get that parchment before the snakes figured out what it was. She made her way into where they kept the scrolls, each shelf was full of many parchments. _Their smart enough to read? _she thought, amusingly.

She looked through each section until she noticed one out of the blue, that so happened to be the one closest to her. She picked it up quietly, and unfolded it, the title read: _Prophecy of the Ninjas of Legend_. She smiled, this must've been it, why else would the snakes keep it, they must've stolen it from its original spot, or, likely it just came to them. She stashed it away into her robes and turned to find a half-awoken Venomari, she let out a small gasp, she thought she had taken care of all the guards. The Venomari attacked, she dodged, his motions were sluggish and clumsy due to the fact he was half asleep. She made her way passed him and dashed for the exit, the Venomari followed her, determined to keep her from stealing. However, he should've slept more, for his energy was low, and Andrea's was about as high as the Mountain of a Million Steps. Andrea stayed back a bit to sword fight, though it was really pointless since she was facing a sleepy Venomari Scout.

Andrea lashed at him, knocking the scout of his feet and back to the ground. She smirked, "You should of slept more, otherwise you would not have been defeated." She jumped high from roof to roof, the first part of the parchment was in her hands, now she just had to search for the other half...but where to find it?

* * *

**(Seems I have left a cliffhanger again! Also, sorry guys, I couldn't update this morning cause I had went to the water park, but I will have to say that's not the last time I'll update late, when school starts this Monday, it seems my story will be delayed, but do not fret, I will try to remember to update after I'm done with school, so yeah don't worry ^^. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this one, tomorrow I'll try to update early this time :) also please leave a review and a favorite if you haven't already and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	5. Chapter 4: A Dark Lord's Realization

He awoke with so reservation of what he had done before, his red eyes drifting upward towards the moon. He sat up in his bed, he had a weird dream, that an individual ninja was searching the entire world for a scroll, he couldn't make any sense of it at all. He stretched at the sight of daybreak, making his way over to his throne. He had returned to the Underworld to take control of the Skeleton Army once more, to help him fight against anyone who dared to challenge him. Yet, no one would, and no one could, now that he had the most powerful weapon in all Ninjago: the Staff of Dragons.

He made his way to the the throne room, all Skeleton troops trembled before him, which only brought a mere smirk to his face. He sat himself upon the throne, the fires burned ablaze, shadows casting all over the walls in his presence. The place itself was ghastly and cruel, no one would survive the night sleeping in its whereabouts. Garmadon drummed his fingers upon the arm of his throne, the Skeletons presented himself to him, yet he shooed them away so he could think. The Skeletons obeyed, fearfully. Garmadon thought of the dream he had had, a lone ninja, on a journey to find an ancient prophecy, now what does that mean? He thought it couldn't possibly have to do with him, could it? Yet he also remembered other glimpses, it seems other ninja were in the search as well, but they seemed to be looking for the half that the lone ninja had, and that lone ninja seemed to be wanting the half that those ninja had. This all was very confusing to him, what ever could they mean?

Garmadon glanced up at the Staff of Dragons that hung proudly over his throne, he smiled, it was hard to get it, but it was all worth it in the end, yet he had to keep the Skeleton army at his side so that he would never lose it again. The dark lord grit his teeth recalling the time when he was banished, right before he was, he went for the Staff only to find it had gone missing. So he threatened Wu where it was.

_Wu! Where is the Staff of Dragons!_

_ Somewhere out of your reach, I'm sorry brother, you left me no choice_

_ (Growls) I demand for you to tell me! _

_ I'd rather die!_

_ [Garmadon grit his teeth and turned to the Golden Weapons, he grabbed hold of the Nunchuks of Lightning and the Sword of Fire, a smile forming at the edge of his lips] _

_ What good is a weapon if all its used for is collecting dust? _

_ Don't be a fool, father warned that their powers beyond anything wo-_

_ Father was the fool!_

_ [Wu was shocked at his brothers words, yet he stood his ground, still, it pained him to see him like this] _

_ How dare you speak so lowly of father! We made him a promise, these weapons shall not leave this monastery!_

_ Then I shall destroy it, and all who stand in my way!_

_ [Garmadon shot a ball of fire at his brother, Wu dodged, yet his staff was split in two. The ball of fire bounced off to the wall where the two remaining weapons were, they landed near Wu who grabbed them and used their powers to battle Garmadon. Wu struck the scythe upon the ground and Garmadon was shot back onto the patio, he turned and glared at his brother] _

_ Put those weapons down!_

_ You mean...like this?_

_ [Garmadon brought his sword upon Wu, yet the young man blocked it with the shurikan, he stared into his brothers crimson eyes, his own began to well with tears] _

_ Where is the staff, brother?! _

_ I'll never tell you!" _

_ [The two clashed with each of the four weapons, a beam of light shot into the sky, sending both of the brothers back. The power off the weapons combined caused the sky to turn dark it began to pour. Regaining strength, Garmadon approached his fallen brother, his sword ready to be brought down] _

_ Goodbye, brother_

_[Wu looked up at Garmadon, a fearful look in his eyes] _

_ Garmadon! Do not do this!_

_[Suddenly, Wu's kimono began to glow, a large bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, hitting Garmadon. The elder brother dropped the weapons, his skin scorched black, and his hair wild, the earth split and Garmadon fell over the edge into black, Wu gasped and reached out to him but it was too late] _

_NO!_

Garmadon cringed at the memory, since that moment forward, he had focused on finding the Staff of Dragons, even though his first attempt to take the Golden Weapons failed. Sure, the ninja had defeated him in a battle of good and evil, and to this he assisted them in rescuing his son, but ever since, they remained enemies. Now he had unspeakable power thanks to the Staff, yet how could he use it without a worthy foe? He had killed the all mighty, Universe Ninja. Or had he? Surely...she could've survived that...couldn't she?

Realization soon struck him, that dream he had, the lone ninja was her, and the other ninja were his brothers students! They were searching for the prophecy! The one thing that could truly stop him!

The dark lord growled and stood up, he called forth two skeleton troops. The two skeletons arrived immediately, "Y-Yes Lord Garmadon?"

"Find my foes, the ninja, keep an eye on them, I also want you to keep an eye out for another," Garmadon demanded, his voice cold. The skeletons nodded and left to carry out their missions, the dark lord turned and glanced up at the staff, "If they want it, why don't they come and get it themselves?"

* * *

**(I wonder how long it'll take before the others find out Garmadon has the Staff in his possession? But by all means, I believe that Andrea will have to spill the beans for them before they figure it out themselves. It seems they all are in trouble! What will happen next? I don't even have the foggiest idea, even though I write it! Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter, be sure to check tomorrow for another one, please leave an awesome review, and a favorite if you haven't already, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	6. Chapter 5: The Search Begins

Sensei gathered everyone on the Bounty to discuss matters at hand, "Gather round everyone. Today we begin the search for the other piece."

* * *

Andrea had called a group of Dragons to aid her need, "Come here, all, I need your assistance, the other half is somewhere out there, and we must find it before anyone else."

* * *

"It is imperative that you do not let it fall into the wrong hands," Sensei began.

* * *

"You all shall search far and wide, every island, every town, every village," Andrea explained, going around the group.

* * *

"I trust that you will return safely with it in hand, then we can really prepare ourselves for what comes next," Sensei lectured, gaining everyone's attention.

* * *

"So be sure to look far and wide, I'll be giving you a reward for your hard work if you find it," Andrea stated, making sure to get all creatures attention.

* * *

"Now we must hurry, a search like this wont last a few days," Sensei finished. The ninja bowed and went off to search, along with a Samurai who followed in suit. Lloyd had stayed behind with Sensei, much to his annoyance. The aged master sighed, looked after his students as they left to carry out a mission that was bound to be full of danger. "I hope, they make it back safely," he wished.

* * *

Andrea cast out the Dragons and the creatures begun their search, she could only watch after them in concern, would this really help her cause? Dragons were intelligent beings, they could sniff out a mouse even if it's scent was tampered with, and they could solve the trickiest of puzzles, they would be able to find the prophecy in no time, but...what of the dangers of this mission? Andrea soon couldn't let go of her worries and went after them, in her Dragon form.

It seems she knows a few tricks, the ninja don't, are they really that behind?

* * *

**(Well this seems to be a short of a chapter! Sorry, its just that my mind has been blank lately, I've been really stressed out and all, and...ughh, all this is just too frustrating I'm sorry guys, I really will try tomorrow with a more longer, action-packed chapter that is sure to please you...I promise.**

** Anyway, I really hope you take today's chapter, I tried really hard to make it good, and all, it seems the ninjas need a little more training due to fact that Andrea knows more, but don't worry, all that will be explained in the second Pilot: Wings of Fire, and you'll see why its called that, when I finish this pilot, it might consist of a few chapters and then we get on to the Episodes! Also, please leave an awesome review, and a favorite if you haven't already, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble in the Village

Pythor and the rest of the Serpentine Generals returned to the Lost City to find the place a mess. Serpentine guards were sprawled all over the floor, some of their heads were bleeding from being knocked unconscious. "What happened here?" Skalidor asked in astonishment. Pythor narrowed his eyes and noticed the door to the scroll storage had been opened. He and the Generals slithered through a path of unconscious troops towards the storage and in there, they could inference someone had broke into the city and rummaged through all there scrolls.

Pythor picked up one from the floor, he examined it, no hand print was left behind, much to his confusion. He then had a theory of who came in here, "I believe we'd been robbed."

All generals turned to him as he ranted on, "Robbed in broad night, by an individual ninja." The generals turned towards each other, exchanging glances. Yet Pythor continued to speak, "I know not of what they stole, but if they think they can take from us, they are wrong."

"What do you sssuggest we do, Pythor? All our troopssss need medical attention, ssssome might be even dead for all we know," Skales hissed. Pythor glanced at his comrade and chuckled, "Let's just say, we'll _return_ the favor."

* * *

Kai and Zane were bouncing from rooftop to rooftop, searching everywhere for the other part of the scroll. They had only begun to search and already it had begun to get hard for them. "(Pant) Are you sure, you think its somewhere (pant) in this village?" Kai asked, huffing.

Zane nodded, panting for breath, "Positive."

Unknown to them, however, Andrea was in the village, just passing through. She too had sensed the other half in this particular village, she just had to find it, however a couple men had gotten in her way, and she was most irritated. "Hey girl, you fine," one of them commented. She was bitterly disgusted, so she threw the guy off towards the wall and walked away, the other men dared not to interfere. Though the crowds began to get more thick, and this is where she had the choice to jump up on the rooftops to get better view. Once up, she could see two figures running on the roof, they both seemed to be cloaked in ninja attire. _Sensei Wu sent his students to look to? _She slapped her forehead in frustration, this was just great, things weren't going to get easy now weren't they?

Yet she couldn't stop now, she had a prophecy to find. Kai looked back to see another ninja on their tail, his eyes widened and he quickened his pace, "What the hell?!" Zane was confused by Kai's reaction and looked back and began to do the same. Andrea saw that they were running from her, she of course growled and ran as fast as she could, but soon found they had vanished. Shocked, she stopped and looked around to see where they had gone, she looked down to see they had went into the village. She grit her teeth and followed.

Kai looked back to see she was following, the veil over her mouth covered her identity, only showing her eyes. "Who is this ninja and why is he following us?!" he shrieked, running.

"I don't know!" Zane yelled back, running as well. Andrea ran pushed through the crowds, the villagers looked at her in awe as she ran in pursuit of the two. "Well he sure looks desperate," Zane stated. Kai got an idea, "Zane come with me!" The fire ninja grabbed Zane by the arm and pulled him up onto the roof, he then began to taunt Andrea, "Hey dude! Bet you cant catch us!"

Andrea looked up at them and growled, she jumped to where they were, the two were bewildered. "Whoa, didn't expect that," Kai admitted. Andrea drew out her twin Kunai Daggers and challenged them to a fight. Kai and Zane drew out their weapons and they dueled. The villagers watched in wonder, and excitement, the day has been slow for all of them so this was bound to be entertainment for them all.

"This guys, quick, the chance of winning is slim," Zane whispered to Kai.

"Then we outsmart him," Kai responded. The ninja of fire clashed his sword with Andrea's dagger, she was determined to win, yet Kai took out his sword from her grasp, making her drop her weapons. Kai then pointed the sword at her, she glared at him with her chocolate eyes, which made him stare back in confusion. In a flash, she was gone. The two stood there, in shock. The villagers were just as surprised as they were.

"What the," Kai whispered. Zane shrugged. The two left the village after that, while walking in the forest, the two had a chat. "Who do you think that was?" Kai asked.

"I do not know, I've never seen him around before," Zane responded. Kai pondered for a moment, he took out the prophecy that Lloyd found in the Bounty out from his robes. Zane was most bewildered, "Why did you take that with you?"

"It could help us find answers, remember what Sensei said? He said this prophecy foretells every single Ninja of Legend, I think that one we fought in the village was one of them," Kai explained.

"How could you be so sure? For one it could be an evil ninja from the Serpentine or Lord Garmadon," Zane stated.

Kai thought for a moment, he drew the parchment back into his robes, "Garmadon. Haven't seen him in a while, what do you think he's up to?"

"Hopefully nothing, we have too much to burden on our shoulders," Zane stated. He then began to walk forward, "Come, Kai. We mustn't stop looking." Kai looked back at the village, those eyes, the ninja's he had seen them somewhere before...but where?

"Kai?" Zane called. The fire ninja looked back at Zane and caught up to him, "I'm coming!"

As the two continued their search, they did not notice two individual skeletons watching their every move.

* * *

**(Well looks like the Ninja's (and not just Sensei's students) are in a bit of trouble, it seems now the Serpentine are going to be in pursuit of them, can this mission get any harder? Beats me. I guess you could say I left off with a cliffhanger, at least I added some action in here, looks like Andrea doesn't care whether the Ninja are helping her cause, she is determined to get that prophecy which means the Serpentine and Skeleton army aren't the only thing they should worry about! o-o But I doubt she'll hurt them to get what she needs, she's like them, silent, deadly, and kind, but not some ruthless killer. **

** Anyway, I hope you guys liked today's chapter, because starting on Monday, I have school so I wont be able to update as early as I do, but don't worry, I'll be sure to update when I get home. Also, please leave an awesome review and a favorite if you enjoyed it, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	8. Chapter 7: A Snake Encounter

Cole and Jay were as behind as the other two, but they were making some progress.

"Ok, so, I heard Kai and Zane ran into another ninja, do you guys make any sense of that?" Nya asked through her communicator. "No, I didn't think we'd have any trouble running into other ninjas at this point," Cole answered briskly.

"Well _duh_ its so obvious," Jay replied.

"How?" Nya asked.

"For one thing, its probably one of the ninjas of legend, and he must be looking for the prophecy too!" Jay exclaimed.

"Or a _she_," Nya pointed out. Jay shrugged, "Yeah ok."

"But for what purpose? The only reason for a ninja of legend to be looking for the prophecy is as if something terrible were to happen," Cole explained.

"Well, be sure to be on the lookout then, I doubt there's only one ninja on your tail," Nya stated, ending the call. Jay and Cole heard some hissing behind them, they turned to find a bunch of snake vehicles with menacing Serpentine warriors on top. Their eyes widened.

Pythor smiled upon seeing their faces, "Finish them." The warriors started their engines, and by the sounds of them the two ninja begun to make a run for it. "GET THEM!" Pythor demanded. The warriors raced after the two ninja, Cole and Jay quickened their pace, they looked back to check how close they were, to their shock the Serpentine was catching up to them. "Ok, I know Nya said to look out for ninja, but did she possibly mean Serpentine?!" Jay shrieked.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Cole yelled in response. The two ninja ran faster as the Serpentine grew closer. Pythor was getting irritated, "Their fast for humans." He took out a dagger and flung it straight for Cole, it landed right into his foot, the earth ninja shrieked. Jay saw that his friend had fallen, he gasped and ran back to him, "Cole!" The earth ninja groaned, Jay brought him to his feet and helped him run. "We have to outrun these guys or soon, we'll be dead meat!" Cole panted and looked up at the trees, a plan formed in his head, "Jay! When the Serpentine get close, I want you to jump into the trees and hang on for dear life!"

"What?!" Jay shrieked. Cole stopped, ignoring the pain in his foot and turned to face the upcoming Serpentine. "Jay! Jump when I tell you!" he yelled.

"What about you?!" Jay screamed.

"JUST DO IT!" Cole yelled. Jay gulped, and waited for his leader to instruct him. Cole waited, and once the Serpentine were close, he ordered Jay to jump. Using his quick instincts and strong legs, Jay jumped up to the highest branch of the nearest tree, he hung on for dear life. He watched Cole anxiously, "Cole! What are you doing!?" Cole waited for the Serpentine to come closer, Jay covered his eyes, he didn't want to look. The team leader then drew out his scythe, Skales's eyes widen, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

But it was too late, the earth ninja brought down his weapon into the earth, the ground below the snakes broke away, they fell into a large ditch. Cole smirked and looked over the edge, "That's for my foot, snake-breaths."

"CURSE YOU NINJAAA!" Pythor screamed, his voice getting fainter and fainter. Jay came down from the tree and pat Cole on the back, "Wow, wasn't expecting that!"

"Well, you know us ninja, Jay," Cole stated, pulling out the dagger from his foot, "We're all just _full _of surprises."

As the two continued to walk to their next location, they didn't notice a Dragon in the shadows, watching their every move, it growled and flew back, an interesting report this was going to be for the _Universe Ninja_.

* * *

**(How troubled are these guys? Well, things are going to get pretty interesting soon! Since this is a pilot, its going to be short, so 10 chapters, the same with the second one, but the episodes themselves are going to be longer, so don't worry ^^. Now I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, be sure to check tomorrow for another one, also please leave an awesome review and a favorite if you enjoyed and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	9. Chapter 8: Two Prophecies

Sensei and Lloyd awaited in the Bounty. Its been two days since the search, and things were getting trickier, the sky was beginning to storm, and the Skeleton warriors were on the move. These conditions were making it harder for the villagers to focus on their daily jobs, and daily routines, better yet it made it hard to live. Sensei looked out to the storm, his eyebrows knitted in worry, "The ninja have searched far, but not far enough. I fear there wont be enough time to find the other half."

Sensei went inside to find his nephew in the bridge, he was inspecting the local snake and skeleton activity. Lloyd, finally noticing his presence, turned away to face his uncle. His eyes showed curiosity, as Wu noticed, he knew without a doubt he would soon question him. "Uncle?" Lloyd began. Wu knew what was coming, and he was prepared to answer. "If I'm destined to become the green ninja, and the prophecy of the ninjas of legend is somewhere out there, how did you get the thought of a green ninja in the first place?" Lloyd asked.

Now this surprised Wu, he wasn't sure of how to answer, but he knew how impatient Lloyd was, so he would be expecting a quick response. So he sighed and began to explain, "Long ago. When I was in my teen years, I discovered the prophecy of the green ninja, it came to a shock to me, my father never explained something like this to me and my brother, so it was an entirely new thing to me. Yet, despite my confusion, I understood it perfectly. A few short weeks after, I discovered the prophecy of the ninjas of legend, now that parchment was a bit hard to understand, considering the fact it was referring to more ninjas instead of one special one. The day when Garmadon turned, I was forced to hide the Prophecy of the Ninjas of Legend, the one that was titled with the Green Ninja I kept with me. The rest you know."

Lloyd stood there in awe, "So, your saying, the prophecy that states my destiny is in a separate parchment then the actual prophecy?" Wu looked onward, "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, in a way." Lloyd pondered at that, "Why is that? Is their something special about me?"

"You don't even have the slightest idea how special you are, Lloyd," Wu said, chuckling, "everyone has their own destiny, their own purposes, we just have to wait for the right time for it to come to us."

Lloyd thought for a moment, "What of the others?" Wu thought, "Well, they have bigger destinies than yours, Lloyd, its hard to believe, but its true."

Lloyd would think about that for a long time.

* * *

**(Sorry for the short chapter, its just I'm going through a lot right now (not gonna tell ya because that's mah personal business :c) also, I have just started school so yeah, you guys understand I wont be updating early in the morning cause I'm busy getting ready for school also I have to go to school so yeah. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, their might be only two left for this first pilot, maybe more, but yeah you get the point, also leave an awesome review and a favorite if you haven't already also if you enjoyed it, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	10. Chapter 9: Surprise in Town

Skeleton warriors, Kruncha and Nuckal sprang from the bushes to tackle the foe they were told to attack, yet only to find it was only a harmless squirrel. Kruncha quickly got up, the squirrel ran off frightened. Nuckal was still on the ground, which was good for Kruncha, since he was able to kick him to his feet. "Ow ow!" Nuckal yelled.

"That wasn't them, idiot!" Kruncha shouted.

"Well sorry for not looking right, I cant see well through bush leaves ya know!" Nuckal stated, putting his bony hands on his hips to protest. Kruncha rolled his eyes and grunt in frustration, "If we cant carry out Lord Garmadon's plans, we're _both _done for! So we gotta do the job right, ya bonehead!"

"Alright alright, hold your thestrals," Nuckal uttered.

Kruncha shook his head, he then heard the sound of footsteps, he gasped and pulled Nuckal and himself into the bush they chose to hide in, "Keep it down! Someones coming!" Nuckal instantly shut his mouth and watched along with Kruncha on who was approaching.

It so happens the two people were Kai and Zane, they appeared to still be in search for the other part of the prophecy, and they so happen to be right in front of Kruncha and Nuckal!

"This is it, Nuckal, time to finish the job," Kruncha stated. The two counted down to three and sprang out, although they were too late as the two ninja had already sped by. "Aw come on! This is all your fault! I told you we should've counted faster!" Kruncha yelled.

"I wasn't the one counting slow! _You _were the one that was counting slow!" Nuckal shouted.

"NO! IT WAS YOU!" Kruncha screamed. The two soon broke into a fight, hitting and punching one another, while Kai and Zane still were on the run in hopes of reaching the next village in time before sunset. "So (pant) do you think anything is going to come at us this time?"

"I doubt it, though I do sense an evil presence near," Zane replied between pants.

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"Its best we don't find out," Zane stated, stopping a few miles from the next town, "Why would you want to know?"

"So we can be prepared," Kai responded, stopping as well, "You know! So we could be less clumsy with our actions."

"We weren't clumsy, just surprised and a little late on the fighting, its common human reaction," Zane explained. Kai shrugged, "Whatever, all I'm saying is, if we run into some other ninja, we best be prepared, don't you think?"

"What if its another enemy?" Zane asked.

"We deal with that later," Kai said. Zane pondered at that, then shrugged it off, right now they had bigger things to worry about, such as where else to look, they had already searched ten villages, and it was getting late, they needed a place to take shelter. Upon arriving the next town, the ninja took off their hoods, and decided to walk through the village to not raise suspicion, if they ran into another ninja, they wouldn't be able to suspect anything. Zane thought most of what to do if another ninja attacked, he wondered if there were more than that one they faced in the other village. "Kai, do you think there will be more ninja such as the one we fought earlier?" he asked.

"Of course, I doubt that ninja works alone," Kai replied, waving at a few fans he passed by.

Zane was still a little nervous, "I just feel that we would be outnumbered." Kai sighed and turned to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder, he said, "Zane. Relax. If there is more than one, we can take them, its not a hard task we've done it before, why should this time be different?"

"Well, their like us," Zane stated. Kai paused, trying to conjure up what to reply, but he had nothing, "Huh. I guess you have a point."

"Exactly, that's why I'm a bit unsure of what to do if we run into a bit more," Zane explained.

Kai pondered for an answer, in the meantime they kept walking passing by a few stores and houses, Zane thought they should be looking for the scroll, "Uh, Kai? Don't you think we should be looking for the scroll? You can answer my concerns later." Kai snapped back to the real reason they were here, "Oh yeah. Ok, you check the west side, I'll check the east side of town, got it?"

"Got it."

"Ok," Kai began, "We'll meet back at the inn, we'll be staying there tonight, unless an emergency occurs, alright?"

"Alright."

So the two headed off in separate ways, Kai headed for the nearest store, and Zane headed for the library, surely the other part would be in there, since its filled with scrolls. Once inside, he could tell it was very empty, but the librarian sure was there, Zane greeted her, and she responded with a kind hello. He then began to search the shelves for anything that might relate to what he was looking for, but instead he couldn't find anything, "Hmm." He began to think, where would they keep such a thing like that? An idea formed in his head, probably Ninjago's history! He went over to that section and searched the shelves, not noticing someone else over there as well, well, not until he bumped into her. "Oh, uh, excuse me miss," he said politely. The woman eyed him with suspicion, noticing his armor and ninja robes, she got a thought, and that's when she decided to ask Zane, "What are you looking for?"

Zane turned to face her, the woman had chocolate brown eyes, pale lips, a simple face and beautiful, curly brown hair that went over her shoulders. She wore white and grey attire (mostly grey), and wore a silver bracelet. Zane wasn't sure how to answer her, he has never talked to a lady, besides Nya that is, but he answered her, "Uh, well, its, something of importance."

The woman raised an eyebrow, obviously she knew something was up, she knew this man was a ninja, no doubt, but what could he be possibly looking for that was important? _Probably he's here for the same reason _she thought. She reached behind her, where she had a pair of ninja stars, yet before she pulled them, she decided to get some answers from him, "Why exactly is it important?"

"Well, um, its none of your business," Zane replied. The woman glared at him, "Really?" she pulled the ninja star from her back and threw it at the young man, Zane dodged quickly, the librarian was shocked. The woman stared at Zane with an ice cold look, "Because I believe it is."

Zane's eyes widened, he immediately made a run for it, the woman dashed after him, ignoring the stares she got once she ran out of the building as fast as a speeding cat. The ice ninja looked back to see his chaser throw more stars at him, he in turn returned the favor, one of them dug right into her shoulder, which slowed her down a bit, but it really did nothing in particular. The ice ninja gulped and kept running, he had to find Kai so they could get out of there. The ninja was fast and determined, as Zane sensed, but for what? Killing him? The ice ninja shook the thought out of his head, he had to find Kai, and quick. Once he caught sight of the fire ninja, he immediately shouted, "KAI!" Startled, the fire ninja turned and saw that his friend was being chased by a girl, who so happened to be throwing ninja stars. "ZANE WHAT THE-" Kai was cut off, as Zane took him by the hand and immediately ran as fast as he could towards the end of the town. The woman was right behind them, ready to face them, however Zane didn't stop, he only kept running straight out, much to her surprise.

Kruncha and Nuckal had gotten back into position, except when the two came running by their bush was swept away, making them visible, the two shrieked and were immediately knocked over when another figure sped by.

"ZANE WHY ARE WE RUNNING?! WHERE ARE WE RUNNING?!" Kai asked, a little shocked at his friends reaction.

"I'm running because she didn't suspect me to! Now where we're going, um, I don't know!" the ice ninja replied. Kai gulped, he then saw a forest up ahead, he shut his eyes, not wanting to crash into a tree. However once they got there, Zane looked to see the woman still running, he then threw Kai up a tree, Kai clung onto the branch for dear life, "ZANE HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"

"No I'm simply trying to save our lives," Zane replied. He then in turn began to climb up the tree and so he used the leaves to shield him and Kai's appearance. Once the woman arrived at the scene, she couldn't find them anywhere, even though she looked up, she could not spot the two. She grunt in frustration and proceeded to search the whole forest, once she had disappeared, it was all clear for Kai and Zane.

Zane sighed in relief, and helped Kai off the branch, though he still clung to him like an attached child. "Kai, let go of me please," the Nindroid stated.

"I-I...uh," Kai stuttered, looking down and wincing. Zane sighed and set Kai in a soft spot in the tree, which was a little lower from the ground, yet still high enough for the woman to not see them. Zane then saw that the sun had already went down and it had now become night, "We better get ourselves to sleep. Or are you too afraid to?"

"A-Afraid? Pfft, I-I'm not afraid, why w-would I be?" Kai asked, avoiding the distance from the ground.

"Kai, I know your afraid of heights, it'll be alright, just don't look down," Zane said calmly. Kai hugged the tree branch and tried not to stress, Zane sighed and came over to him, pulling him off the branch and laying him upon the dry, soft moss, "Sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. I'll keep watch." Kai yawned, "O-Ok..." he then attempted to fall asleep, and before Zane knew it, the fire ninja was out cold. He chuckled, "Ah, Kai."

He looked out to the stars, and wondered why that woman wanted to know what he was looking for...perhaps she was another one of the foretold ninjas of legend? She did have throwing stars, such as his, but why were they looking for the same thing they were?

Zane yawned, yet he refused to sleep...all this was too confusing to him, he might think about it more tomorrow, right now, he had other things to worry about.

* * *

**(It seems the ninja are gonna have a lot of things on their hands aren't they? Well, here's the ninth chapter, I've decided to make the pilot longer, but not ****_too _****long, just long enough to catch your attention and get everything out of the way, speaking of attention, I'm wondering if you guys like my story so far, although I don't get that much reviews anymore...it gets me a little worried. But don't worry, I know its probably because you guys are in school, or are busy with family, I respect that ^^ I'm not going to force you to write reviews, so that's ok. **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and a favorite if you haven't already and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	11. Chapter 10: Finding Out

Jay awoke to find that he had fallen asleep from a weird dream, "Wow...that was, weird." The lightning ninja looked behind him to find a sleeping Cole, he was out cold. He scooted away from him and decided to keep himself up this time, it was his turn to watch out for anything that attacked them, but so far nothing had paid attention to them and the lack of anything exciting, or at least interesting was making Jay's eyes fall heavy.

After what seemed like the hundredth time of slapping himself, Jay saw a shadow in the bushes, he soon became wide awake as his whole body turned from tired to alert. The shadow did not move, but it did have some mesmerizing eyes of the sort, Jay was cautious to cover his eyes if it were to be a Hypnobrai. Then he had a second thought _Didn't they fall down into that ditch? Surely they couldn't have climbed out again_, _could they? _The young man closed his eyes to avoid being hypnotized, of course he didn't feel anything after that, but all he knew was when he opened his eyes, the shadow was gone. This caught him off guard, he turned left and right, but no sign of the figure he had saw. _Maybe_ _my mind is making me hallucinate _he thought. He decided to ignore it for the best, though he should've thought twice.

* * *

The night was still and pleasant, the cool breeze blowing through the trees, it was a perfect time to sneak around. It so happens, Andrea had made herself comfortable in one of the trees, she knew she had to find the other half, but surely how when she herself had barely gotten any sleep? She sighed and laid back against the tree bark, her brown hair being blown into the air by the wind, she then looked up at the night sky, her eyes showing a hint of doubt, "Lets hope we can do a better job of finding it tomorrow."

She then heard someone mumbling to himself, she looked down from her tree, seeing nothing, though the sound was from nearby, so she went to check it out. She soon came upon two young men who so happened to be sleeping under a tree, though, one was half-asleep, while the other was dozing off. Andrea narrowed her eyes, these two looked familiar to her, yet she'd never seen them before. The one asleep had black robes, and black raven hair, and the one half-asleep had ginger-brown hair, and jet blue robes. Andrea suddenly knew who the two were, two of Sensei Wu's students, known as none other than Cole BrookStone, and Jay Walker. She was curious as to why _they_ were here, and not back on their ship with their teacher and small fry, then she got a thought, those two she ran into the village, also happened to be Sensei Wu's students, which means...

Andrea silently gasped, Sensei had sent them all out to find the other half of the prophecy! She shook her head in worry, _Oh no no this is not good, urgh I should've known this would've happened! _She looked back down at the two, a pitiful look in her eyes, she sighed, she knew Sensei would eventually tell them, about the foretold prophecy, but never had she thought so soon they would learn what their destiny was to become of...she'd had to protect them then, she couldn't allow them to get themselves hurt, because they themselves are part of the group.

"I must tell my fellow ninjas not to harm them, they too are trying to help," she whispered briskly. She then disappeared into the night to find the ones she had sent out, Jay so happened to hear her leave, which snapped him awake, he snorked, "H-Huh?"

* * *

**(Well it so happens that our heroine has finally found out that the guys are looking too! Looks like the tables have turned and she and the others will fight alongside them and stop at ****_nothing _****to find the other half! Well it just might seem awkward that both of them have what the other wants, so its good now they decided to team up right? But can Andrea reach the rest of the other ninjas in time before one of them decides to harm Cole, Jay, Zane, or Kai? Probably not, maybe yes, who knows! **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter, it seemed to have been long enough so yey ^^, also be sure to update each day for new chapters (that is until I start working on the 2nd pilot: Wings of Fire), but not to worry, things will get interesting soon, I promise :D. Also, please leave an awesome review and a favorite if you enjoyed (and if you haven't already ^^;) and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	12. Chapter 11: Moving Forward

The sun had risen, and it was the time to continue the search for the other half of the prophecy. Cole and Jay had awoken early to search, today, they had made it their goal to find it by the end of the day, so they mustn't procrastinate.

Jay hadn't got much sleep last night, so Cole had to keep him awake for a few minutes, and sometimes he had to carry him until they reached the next town. Cole dropped Jay for what seemed like the millionth time, knocking him awake, "W-Wha."

"Dude," Cole uttered, "How much sleep did you get last night?" Jay looked at his friend with tired eyes, he brought himself up from the dirt road before he could protest, "N-Not much." The earth ninja raised an eyebrow, staring at Jay with some concern, "Jeez you look like a total mess, it looks like an animal made a nest in your hair, had babies, and _died_." Jay ruffled his hair until it could stay flat on his head, despite still being messy it looked better than what it had looked like before. "I-I'll be ok, really, lets just find the stupid parchment already," he yawned. Cole shook his head, and grabbed Jay by the arm, leading him towards the town's lake, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Once there, Jay was able to wash himself, along with Cole, there was hopefully no one around to see them, even though they only removed their shirts. Once the two had been cleaned they got out of the water and dried their selves off. "Ah, now that was refreshing," Cole hummed, putting his shirt back on. Jay even felt a little more energized, "Yeah, I guess so. Now come on, lets go find that prophecy!"

"Just a moment ago you were grumbling and yawning," Cole chuckled, following Jay into the town. They searched all over the place, the stores, the inn's, and even the libraries, but no, there was no information the townsfolk knew of the prophecy. They were soon getting ready to give up when an old man came to them, Jay recognized him immediately, "Lu!" The old man smiled, "Ah, Jay, good to see you again, I haven't seen you since the Skeleton army was still around."

Cole was confused that Jay knew this man, "Wait you know him?" The lightning ninja smiled and nodded, "Of course, he was one of the people who helped me and Kai figure out who tried to hurt Mr. Lee, the man who owns a little shop not far from where we're standing."

"I never forget my friends, I see your one of them," Lu stated, motioning to Cole, "Care to introduce me Jay?"

"Lu, this is Cole, one of my friends, and the famous ninja of earth. Cole, this is Lu," Jay stated, motioning to the man. Cole nodded, "Nice to meet you." They shook on it, Lu returned the greeting, "Nice to meet you as well." Lu invited them both to his home, they sat and shared some tea on his front porch, "So what brings you here to the town?"

"Well, we're in a bit of a predicament, you see, we're trying to find an ancient part of a prophecy, but you see, it was stolen from our Sensei, long ago, now we're all in search to find it," Jay explained.

"Depending on how important it is, we think its in the hands of some bad people, yet we also think its somewhere in a town or village, yet we've looked all over yesterday but no luck," Cole sighed. Lu pondered, trying to piece together what they were saying, "I'm pretty sure that I've heard of something like that before."

"You have?" Jay questioned.

"Perhaps, I don't know, but I believe I read it somewhere in the northern part of town, I spotted a couple skeleton warriors close enough to the town, I was about to run to Soon to warn him, but I couldn't help but hear something about you guys," Lu stated.

"About us? What did they say?" Cole asked, curious.

"Well, they said Lord Garmadon was going to lose it when he found out they had failed their job at trying to keep you guys from finding some prophecy, they also stated that if they were to do the job right, they couldn't stall, so they had to strike whenever one of you came near. I believe this means you and your friends are in grave danger, but is what they said about a prophecy the thing your looking for?" Lu asked.

"Yes, thank you very much, Lu, we appreciate this information," Jay thanked. So the two got to stay in the inn for a while, as the sun went down, thanks to Lu and Mrs. Park, who gladly let them stay as long as they wished. Though Cole planned only to stay for one night, just so he and Jay could figure out how to surprise the skeletons. Cole glanced outside the window, his eyes scanning the area for anything suspicious, Jay spoke with a question, "Do you think that it will work?"

"Trust me, it will," Cole answered.

"How?" Jay asked.

The team leader turned to Jay, "If we're going to find that prophecy, we need to start gathering more information about it, the more we learn, the closer it is."

"Ok, got it."

Cole glanced out at his window, he looked back at Jay, who had quickly fallen asleep to nap, he shook his head, he then turned back to the window, all he had to do was wait.

A loud crash was heard.

Cole was snapped awake, and down below he could see two figures covered in blankets, they looked bulky and bony. _You've got to be kidding me_ he thought. Cole shook Jay awake, and the two dashed downstairs to capture the two skeletons. The two boneheads were so clumsy it was easy enough to tie them. Jay removed the blanket, revealing the faces of two dazed skeleton warriors. "Aha!" Lu came out, awoken by the noise.

Kruncha and Nuckal glanced at the two ninja and old man that stood before them, they gulped.

"Thought you could sneak around and not be noticed huh? Wheres the prophecy?" Jay demanded.

"W-What prophecy?" Nuckal stuttered, trying not to sound so nervous.

"You know what it is, its importance is large, and it could possibly cause lethal destruction if it were to fall into the wrong hands," Cole snapped.

"We told you, we don't know what it is!" Kruncha shouted, struggling a bit.

Jay rubbed his chin, "Hmm, I wonder what Garmadon would think if he found out you failed." Nuckal and Kruncha began to panic. "P-Please don't tell Garmadon! He'll kill _us!_" Nuckal whined.

"That's what I thought," Jay smirked, "Now tell us, where is the rest of the prophecy?"

Nuckal and Kruncha glanced at each other, thinking for a way to respond. "We, we don't exactly know, but I think its hidden nearby," Kruncha said with a gulp.

"Yes yes! Now please let us go!" Nuckal pleaded. Cole and Jay looked at each other, then back at the two knuckleheads. Cole drew his scythe from his back, "Alright, but no more funny business, if we see you threatening Ninjago again, you both _get it_." The two nodded, a little afraid of what Cole meant. The earth ninja freed them from the ropes and the two ran out of the village as fast as they could.

"Well that wasn't very pleasant," Lu admitted.

"It was the only way we could get answers out of them. Sorry Lu, but looks like our stay is going to be cut short, we have to find it," Jay stated. Lu nodded in understanding, "Fine by me, I'll tell Mrs. Park you two left, have a safe journey ahead of you."

"Thanks, Lu! Tell Mrs. Park I said bye!" Cole commented.

The two left the village, now in search for the other half.

"Where do you think this parchment is?" Jay asks.

"No idea," Cole responded.

"Do you believe the skeletons directions?"

"Nope."

"Do you think they were lying though?"

"I don't think so."

"You know, I believe this is going to be harder than I thought," Jay uttered.

* * *

**(My goodness! What a long chapter this was! Also if you guys have any questions on who Lu and Mrs. Park are, well, if you've read Jay's Chapter book (you can get it on Amazon or any Barnes&Nobles) you'll understand who they are. It seems the search for the prophecy continues! But when does this pilot end? Probably sooner, because tomorrows chapter is a little packed with suspense, so prepare yourselves X3. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter, as much as I did, also leave an awesome review and favorite if you haven't already, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	13. Chapter 12: Ninja Attack!

Morning came, the sun had risen upon Ninjago. Zane was brought awake by a haunting nightmare, his eyes wide with fear, he then scanned the area to find that it was just a dream.

Or was it? The white ninja of ice couldn't help but feel as if someone were close, eyes all on him, watching his every move. He shook Kai, nervousness rising inside him, "Kai, Kai wake up." The fire ninja snort and jolted awake, he faced Zane, looking tired, "W-What is it..."

"I feel like we're being watched all of a sudden," Zane stated, looking around him. This brought Kai to his senes, he drew out his sword and peeked down from the tree, Zane followed his movements. When it seemed like there was nothing there, a figure came up behind them and tackled them, sending them rolling out of the tree and onto the hard solid ground. Kai landed with a groan, Zane after, on top of him, making him grunt. "Well that wasn't a very pleasant fall," Zane stated.

"Z-Zane," Kai cringed.

"Yes, Kai?"

"G-Get your butt off me, p-please."

Zane looked down realizing he was on top of him, he quickly got off allowing Kai to stretch painfully, yet it didn't take long for him to realize they were _pushed _out of the tree, by someone. He directly pointed his sword straight up towards the branches, "Who's there?!"

No response came but the wild wind, but it was no ordinary, for the two found themselves to be pushed backward on the ground again, and that's when _she _revealed herself. Zane recognized the woman immediately, "You!"

Yes it had indeed been the woman who had spent almost half the day chasing them, trying to kill them, and for what reason? Kai looked up, conjuring up a furious snarl, "That _hurt_."

The woman simply shook her head, "No it didn't. _This _will." Before they could even blink, the two were met with conjured smoke, that looked awfully a lot like themselves, correction, they were, just dull clones with glowing red eyes. Zane and Kai readied themselves, the two faced each other before battle. "Do you think its weird to fight yourself?" Zane questioned.

"Nope!" with sharp reflexes, Kai was able to take out the evil clone of himself, Zane as well, but the woman only threw more at them just so she could tire them out, it seemed to be working at first but Zane soon saw what she was trying to attempt. He had an idea, he took out his shuriken and analyzed the distance between the woman and himself, he then readied to throw. His plan worked, he threw the shurikan straight through the smoke, the woman did not see it coming. She didn't have time to move before it was too late, she found herself pinned to a tree. The smoke vanished, Kai was exhausted from slashing so many of his foes. The woman glared at Zane, he in turn looked at her the same. He then took out another one of his shurikans and charged straight for her, however he didn't think fast when she yanked out the shurikan that kept her to the tree, and brought it right into his chest. The ice ninja gagged, he immediately dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

Kai's eyes widened, he stared at the woman, his eyes red with rage. The woman stared at small portion of blood upon her fingers, she nearly gagged. Kai drew his sword and charged at her, "AHHH!" She was fast, she caught the blade of his sword before he could finish the job, Kai was bewildered, "H-Huh?"

The woman kicked at his hand releasing the blade straight from his grasp, Kai stared in surprise. She then drew two swords from her back, they looked lethal and ready to kill. Kai shook his head, and grit his teeth, his anger returning, fueling him to fight, if not for himself, for Zane. He charged, his bare hands ready to attack, "AHH!"

The woman slashed at him, he blocked the blade with his arms, as if they were katana's themselves, the woman was surprised. Kai continued to fight, this time using his legs as weapons, with one clean move he kicked the swords from her hands. The female ninja stared at him, she then smirked, "Not bad." Kai smirked in turn. Zane ripped the weapon from his chest, ignoring the pain, all he could do was watch as the two fought to win, but for what purpose?

Kai hit her left side, stunning her, allowing him to make a move, but her recovery was quick and she caught his fist with her own hand. Struggling from her grasp, he attempted to knock her off balance but it was no use. The woman did a jump flip hitting him hard in the gut, making him stumble backwards, Kai clutched his stomach in pain. The ninja then conjured up another smoke double, Kai stood up and emit flames from the palms of his hand. The ninja's eyes showed shock. Kai growled and faced his double with a raging fire, it soon obliterated into nothing. The woman stood back a little, but Kai wasn't done, he shot a fire ball straight for her chest, she took the shot and grunt loudly, her legs faltered and she fell to the ground. The flames in Kai's palms died out, he approached the fallen ninja, anger upon his features. He placed a foot on the woman's chest, she let out a low wince.

"You think, you I can just _allow _you to hurt my friends?" The woman looked up at the furious fire ninja, as he continued his demands, "Well you messed with the _wrong _guy."

The woman narrowed her eyes, she caught sight of something in Kai's robes, it looked to be some piece of paper. Her eyes widened, suddenly realizing what it was. She stared at Kai and proceeded to kick him in the crotch, the fire ninja let out a loud, painful grunt. While he was hunching over in pain, she took this chance to snatch the piece of the prophecy, Kai noticed, "HEY!"

Zane immediately got to his feet, despite the pain, he followed Kai after her. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled.

The woman looked back to see the two chasing her, she cursed to herself and began to change. The two came to a halt as to realize she just took to the sky, as a _Dragon_! "W-Whoa," Zane uttered, shocked. Kai though, ignored the fact she had just changed into a large reptile and kept running, Zane followed in suit, but not as fast as Kai. The fire ninja began to jump straight into the air, but she was too high, he then began to climb up to the nearest tree, Zane halted, "Kai what are you doing?!"

"I'M GETTING THAT PIECE BACK!" the hothead shouted, reaching the top of the tree. He then waited for the right moment to jump and when the time was right, he launched himself from the tree branch and latched himself onto the woman's scaly legs. The woman felt it and looked down to see him, she growled and tried to shake him off, but Kai clung onto her for dear life. Kai saw that the parchment was in her mouth, he attempted to reach it but once he saw how high he was, he turned stiff, and clung tightly.

Zane gasped upon seeing his friend being carried away, Kai yelled after him, "Zane! HELP!"

"O-Oh no," the ice ninja began to run after his teammate but soon lost him once he was up high, but he could make out his sharp cries, "ZANE! HELP! GET HEEEELP!"

He shook his head with worry and went to find the others, while the woman flew off into the horizon, taking Kai along with her.

* * *

**(Oh my, seems Kai is in a bit of a sticky situation! Will Zane find help in time? Is this pilot soon to end? When is it going to get good?! Now I can only answer one question from those three and that is, yes, this pilot is soon to come to an end, in fact, this is the last chapter! Tomorrow I'll write the epilogue and the next day I'll start the second Pilot: Wings of Fire, its much more action-packed and suspenseful, if you didn't think this one was enough. Now I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, ^^ especially for you guys! So I hope you liked it, please leave an awesome review and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	14. Chapter 13: The Deal

Garmadon drummed his fingers upon the left arm of his throne, he was growing impatient, has his plan succeeded? Were the ninja subdued from their task?

So far, no skeleton has done its job right, and so Garmadon was forced to send the two boneheads, Kruncha and Nuckal, yet he very doubt they would accomplish anything with their stupidity and clumsiness. He had enough of the waiting and rose from his throne, "That's it!" The entire skeleton army turned to face him, he tone of voice rising along with his temper, "I have had enough of the waiting, I shall go stop them myself!"

The skeletons shook with fear, they groveled at his feet as he walked amongst them, despite his ignorance. He made his way to the farthest side of his throne room and thought of his next move, if he were to take down the ninja himself, how would he do it? His thoughts wandered until his eyes glanced above his throne to catch sight of the Staff of Dragons, his frown had quickly reformed into a wicked grin, anyone could figure what he was thinking. He strolled his way over to his throne again, and carefully reached for the staff. The skeletons watched him cautiously, Garmadon finally got a grasp onto the weapon, he could already feel its power surging through him, he chuckled, "_Such power like this should not go to waste._"

He then turned to his skeleton army, Garmadon glanced around the room, a mischievous look in his eyes, he chose a target and pointed the staff towards an individual skeleton, it quickly jumped at the sight of a ghastly ball of fire heading straight for it. The dark lord then turned to another skeleton and hit it, the skeleton shrieked and dissolved into nothing. Garmadon cackled, "Now _that's_ more like it..."

"Sir?"

Garmadon turned to face one of the skeleton generals, he grit his teeth, he did not like to be interrupted, "Wyplash, would you care to explain why you interrupted my little _game_?"

"U-Uh, no sir," the general stuttered, "I, I came to inform you we have some guests."

"Guests?" Garmadon asked in disgust. Wyplash lead the villain to a certain part of the Underworld, and it so happens that what they saw was a large amount of Serpentine and their vehicles stacked in one big pile. Garmadon raised an eyebrow, "Well, what an unexpected _drop in _this was." Pythor climbed out of the rubble, once he caught sight of Garmadon he could only growl, "_You_."

"I see you still hate me, _snake-breath_," Garmadon stated, chuckling a little.

Pythor jumped off from the pile and came up to Garmadon, his almond-shaped pupils staring fiercely into his, "and I see you haven't changed at all, _deviled one_."

"Oh please, I'd been called worse," Garmadon said, rolling his eyes, he then got straight to the point, "So, why are you here, Pythor? How did you get in?"

"I was dropped, by a ninja, into a big dark ditch," Pythor joked, as if it were obvious. Garmadon raised a brow, Pythor rolled his eyes, "Lets say I ran into an old enemy, tried to win, it didn't go well."

"I can see that," Garmadon responded, almost as an insult. Pythor glared at the dark lord and then eyed the staff he held in his hands, it caught his attention entirely, "Where did you get _that_?"

Garmadon glanced at the staff, then at Pythor, he smirked, "Its a secret, yet don't let it's simple appearance fool you, its very powerful, and it just might **_destroy_**you." The Anocandrai immediately kept his desperate fingers away from the weapon, Garmadon chuckled and paced around him in a circle, Pythor was still curious as to why he had such a weapon, especially if it resembled so much of the ninja's golden weapons.

"How did you get your hands on...that?" the snake asked, curious.

"The only way I could, fool," Garmadon stated, "I _stole _it."

"Why is it gold?" Pythor questioned.

"It's one of the Golden Weapons, made by my father." Garmadon responded.

Pythor looked puzzled, "But, I thought there were only four-"

"There are many things you do not know, snake," Garmadon snapped, pointing the staff at Pythor's neck, "Such as what am I to do to you if you don't leave this place at once."

The Anocandrai simply raised his hands in truce, "Slow a bit down, Garmadon. I don't believe that will be the right choice now would it?"

"Do you have any idea what this weapon is capable of? Do you have any idea how much _power _it possesses?" Garmadon growled, his temper rising. Pythor lowered his hands, he did not want to be killed, and certainly not by Garmadon, yet he believed he could do him a favor, or at least...make a deal? So the snake smiled and looked Garmadon in the eye, "I have a _better _idea."

Garmadon looked at him with suspicious eyes, "Excuse me?"

"I just thought it would be better for both of us if we side together, then it would be better for both of us, you know, like normal _friends_," Pythor spoke. Garmadon narrowed his eyes at the Anocandrai, he was a little confused at what he meant by 'friends', he didn't trust his tactics and he certainly did not trust Pythor himself, so what good would he do for him?

"How could I be friends with _you_? For one thing, you took my son and let him plummet to his death in the heart of a Volcanoe, do you really think that's what _friends _do?" Garmadon snarled.

Pythor thought back to that, and raised his hands again, as if to say sorry, "Yes, I know it was wrong and I...er, _apologize _for my mindless behavior, so stupid of me to threaten your boy, and I promise, no harm will come to him, as long as we stick as pals...what do you say?"

Garmadon pondered at what he was implying, "What's in it for me?"

Pythor thought about it, he then smiled, "I could do a simple task for you, a favor perhaps?"

The dark lord took this time to think about it, it would be nice to have some assistance from a fellow enemy of the ninja to aid his need, and maybe this time, _he _will be the one to rule, and those ninja would only be nothing but forgotten history. Garmadon smiled and nodded, "Fine then. It's a deal." Pythor smiled and held out his hand, "I'm so _glad _you agree with me." Garmadon in turn held out his hand as well to seal the deal.

They shook on it.

* * *

**(It seems now Garmadon has teamed up with the Serpentine! How troubled are the ninja now? Also, where is that woman taking Kai? Will Zane make it to the others in time before Garmadon and Pythor gets to them all? You will all find out the answers to these questions in the next pilot episode: Wings of Fire! (coming probably tomorrow or the day after). **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter, I did my best with the literature and spelling so please don't jude :c, also this is the last chapter of 'The Prophecy' and so I continue on to the second pilot: Wings of Fire. Be sure to check the next one out, and also leave a review or a favorite if you haven't already, and finally, thanks for reading this first part of my series! Hope to see you guys reading the next one!) **


End file.
